Valkyrie
Corona “Valkyrie” Lemon was the leader of Mutants United until the group disbanded after the election of President Sparkles. She is in a committed relationship with Jacob “Shade” Crane. Corona was born to Librarians Kerry and Joan Lemon in Big Sky, Montana in 2001. She was a quite child who loved history, reading history and mythology textbooks far beyond her reading level. She was also completely blind. Despite this, her parents did their best to make sure that she got every opportunity to read. They learned and taught her to read brail before she entered school. In School Corona mostly kept to herself, embarrassed by her lack of vision. She spent the day reading, loving the stories of Norse Mythology. When she was asked by a classmate what she thought heaven was like she replied, “I don’t believe in heaven. I BELIEVE IN VALHALLA AND FÓLKVANGR!” Her classmates then all pointed and laughed. This was the last time that Corona spoke in Elementary School. In her Freshman year of college a new surgery was discovered that could help her see. Her parents saved money for an entire year to afford the operation. They applied and Corona was approved to undergo surgery on March 17th 2016. During the surgery the Fey Convergence began, and Corona’s latent mutation activated. She immediately woke up and began screaming as her mutation wracked her body. Wings burst from her back and she began to glow with a white light. The doctors had no idea what was going on and jumped back. Her eyes healed themselves concentrated light shot out of her eyes. The lasers that were now firing from her eyes would not stop and as she flailed around the room she killed everyone in the room. Still screaming in pain she ran from the room, her parents who heard her screaming rushed to find her. They found her huddled in a corner with her hands over her eyes, wings curled around herself. She was surrounded by security personnel telling everyone to stay back but to afraid to get closer. Her parents shoved the security people out of the way shouting, “That’s our Daughter!” They managed to calm her down and ask her what was wrong. But the moment she uncovered her eyes the light shot out again and killed her parents on the spot. Then the light stopped, she could see. She could see what she had done. She then went into a catatonic state and was taken in by the authorities. They quickly gave her up to the government who regarded her as a spree killer and conducted brutal experiments on her to better understand the emerging mutant population. The whole time she never spoke or responded to any outside stimulation. No matter how cruel. Corona finally snapped back to reality in 2021, five years after the initial incident. However, Corona died that day with her parents. Valkyrie has no memory of anything that occurred before that day, all she knew is that she was powerful, she was a soldier of Freja, and she needed to be free. She broke the first doctors neck, she blew hole through second’s head, the third she dropped out the window. On her way out of the lab she found a sword, the moment that she touched it, it began to glow as bright as she did and she took that to mean that it belonged to her. As she rampaged through the facility she broke out many other mutants, some of whom became founding members of Mutants United. Included in this was a man who went by Shade. He had been there since they brought her in and had been witness to the experiments they preformed on her. Together they wreaped their vengeance upon the facility and all who happened to be here at the time. They began dating several months later. After having their plan to kill the president thwarted by the Ne’er-Do-Wells, Valkyrie was captured by The Overlord and injected with the mind control serum. Whn she came to, Shade explained what had happened. He also told her about what had happened at the original facility, having held off on telling her out of fear that she would return to her catatonic state. After the election of President Sparkles, Valkyrie felt likelier organization had achieved it’s goal and she disbanded the group. Valkyrie then set out to find out about who she had been before she escaped the facility. Discovering this wasn’t exactly hard. no one was trying to cover up what had happened, in fact there were several stories about the massacres, both at the research facility and the hospital at Montana. Valkyrie has since returned to Big Sky to mourn the parents she does not remember, in a town she once knew but now fears her. Category:Villains